


Sleep

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [10]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, N7 Month 2019, N7 month, Shenko - Freeform, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: ForN7 Monthover on tumblr; the prompt was 'Sleep'.  I wrote a fluffy Allie/Kaidan drabble.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on tumblr; the prompt was 'Sleep'. I wrote a fluffy Allie/Kaidan drabble. Enjoy!

Movie night was Kaidan's favorite date night. He loved having Allie curl up against him on the couch, feeding each other popcorn while watching a movie. The downside was sometimes his arm fell asleep, which meant they had to shift position.

Tonight, though, when his arm started to tingle, he gently nudged his arm so Allie would know she needed to move. Her response was a soft snuffle, and he realized she dozed off. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek there, content to remain uncomfortable if it meant Allie was getting caught up on her sleep.


End file.
